


extraterrestrial

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Medical Situations, Modern AU, also! it’s not mentioned but the baby’s name is phoenix galileo momota, kaito is a bit overdramatic while maki gives birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: If looks could kill, the one she shot him at that statement would have killed him on the spot.





	extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> I was dragged into the world of ndrv3 by some of my very best friends so here’s my first contribution for the fandom, some short and silly babyfic.

* * *

“Sir, are you okay? You look kind of pale…”

Kaito groaned and brought a hand up to his forehead, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, giving a quick, single nod to the doctor at the end of the bed. “Yeah, it’s just my stomach. It hurts and it’s getting really distracting.”

On the bed, Maki slowly opened her eyes, breaking her timed breathing concentration momentarily. “Kaito, are you seriously complaining about how you feel while I’m—”

“You have no idea how bad this hurts!” Kaito suddenly cried out over her, his hand migrating from his face to the middle of his torso. He let out another small groan as he pressed his fingers gently to the area, even the slightest touch making him wince. 

“Oh, poor Kaito, let’s just stop everything and take care of you, now,” Maki spat dryly. “It’s not like I’m in the middle of giving birth to our child right now or anything.” She barely got the sentence out before wincing and sucking in a quick breath, the next of the seemingly endless sharp pains nearly upon her again.

“You don’t have to be sarcastic,” he whined, continuing to completely ignore what was going on with his girlfriend to sit back on the chair that was at her bedside, the place he’d sat out during the majority her labor, a grimace still on his face and a now clenched fist still held to his lower stomach. “I feel like I’m dying here!” 

If looks could kill, the one she shot him at that statement would have killed him on the spot.  

“Sir, while I’m not completely doubting your pain, perhaps we could take the dramatics down a little, since we’re kind of in the middle of something really important here,” the doctor piped up, obviously torn between the two people and the two different situations happening in front of him.

“Yeah, so just shut up and give me your hand to squeeze again,” Maki barked, reaching blindly to her side for the hand that wasn’t there anymore, realizing it after a moment and giving a resounding groan as the pain in her own body reached the peak again. “Kaito, I swear to fuck, give me your damn hand right now!”

Still groaning quietly to himself, his body curled up as best as the chair would allow and wrapped up in his own little painful world, it was obvious he wouldn’t be helpful for her anymore. Maki bit the bullet and gave in, doing what her body demanded her to do once more at the doctor’s instructions.

Her and Kaito’s screams intermingled to a crescendo at one point, and it was then that the attending nurse finally called for another doctor to come so Kaito could get checked out in case something really  _ was  _ wrong with him. Oblivious to everything except what she was supposed to be doing to bring her child into the world, Maki didn’t even notice when a new nurse had come in with a wheelchair and wheeled her boyfriend away to another part of the hospital, away from her and the event they had been waiting the past nine months for. 

She was alone with just the doctor and a nurse when the big moment finally happened less than ten minutes later, just as her boyfriend was being prepped on another floor for an emergency surgery. The instant elation she felt was immense, and she welcomed the baby with wide arms and a few tears, the first cry from her child music to her ears. 

She eventually remembered and asked her nurse about Kaito’s status, after things had settled down a little and the new arrival was cleaned up and resting quietly in her arms. 

“It was his appendix,” the nurse answered, after she’d done her checks on both mother and child. “He had an emergency appendectomy, and is now resting in the recovery room. It’s painful, so he was telling the truth about it hurting, but it can’t compare to childbirth, so don’t worry too much.”

Nevertheless, she still felt a little guilty for not believing her boyfriend’s earlier plight. Maki kept thoughts of Kaito at the back of her mind that day, now that she had a baby to take care of. They were finally reunited later that day, though it was well into the evening, after he’d woken up and been deemed okay to come out of recovery. He was still very weak and groggy, but most importantly awake, and eager to see her and their child.

His bed was wheeled in by two nurses just past dinner time, and the patient lying flat in it already had his head turned towards his girlfriend, a small grin on his face.

“Hey, Maki Roll,” he croaked from his own hospital bed, his weak grin getting a bit bigger at seeing her.

“Hey, yourself,” she replied, turning her head to look at him. She was propped up in bed with the bundle at her chest, looking quite exhausted, but happy to see him.

“So, uh, sorry I ended up missing the birth,” he said quickly with a chuckle, before giving a soft cough into the back of his hand. 

She shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” she replied. “We both are.”

“Thanks. And I’m glad you got through childbirth okay.”

“Yup, I brought our child into the world safely, and with no help from you,” she replied with a small grin at the last part.

Kaito feigned being hurt. “Hey, I was dying, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, and I was just having a nice walk through the park during that time,” Maki said dryly, rolling her eyes, before giving Kaito a small smile. “He takes after you, you know.”

“That’s my boy,” Kaito said proudly, before giving a sigh. “I can’t wait to be able to hold him, and really get a good look at him.”

“First, you have to fully recover from your near death experience,” Maki said. 

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t take too long. Doc said I should make a speedy recovery because we caught it sorta quick.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“Yup,” he said, giving her a quick thumbs up. “Soon we’ll both be all back to normal and get to look forward to taking care of the kid.”

“Thanks for volunteering first, since you two have a lot to catch up on,” Maki said, settling back and getting comfortable on her pillows once more. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaito said, turning his head back to staring at the room’s white ceiling, his grin still plastered on his face. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (edit, 1/16): Thanks for reading! I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. c:
> 
> also (late, but) special shout-out to @[Signel_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signel_chan) for talking out baby names and other related things with me over text d:


End file.
